Rocking The Melody
by Rise Of The Dragon Doctor
Summary: Melody River Williams is just your average teenager, nothing big that's it but then she meets this boy in her grade and things get complicated. As if she didn't already have the stress of everything else in her life. RiverxDoctor modern AU! Rated T just in case! BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Doom and Gloom

Hi I am really nervous with this story so I'm just gonna go ahead and say Mels/River the Doctor Amy and the other companions don't belong to me and also Melody has somewhat of a potty mouth.

"Dammit!" Melody River Williams, cursed as the vase she had waited 5 hours to cool fell to the floor and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Melody!?" Her mother called alarmed. She sighed as she heard her Mother Amelia Williams' footsteps up the stairs. "Melody?" Her Mother called again a little worried.

"Yeah Mum, I-I'm fine." She stuttered leaping over a pile of broken glass, fetching the broom from her closet. Her Mum cautiously opened the door peeking in at the damage.

"Again Mels?" She asked exasperated leaning down and picking up pieces of glass with the dish gloves she was wearing.

Melody Sighed, "It was slippery." She said annoyed. "And it was ugly anyway." She added, some-what depressed. She would never be the artist she aspired to be.

Her Mother growled angrily, as she hunched over the pieces rambling on about "Patience" and "Carefulness". Ugh.

Blah Blah Blah.

'Well I guess I have to work on something else for the talent division, of that beauty pageant.' She thought to herself. She'd wished her mother would have never found that stupid poster on her campus.

Blah Blah Blah.

Her Mother had practically forced her into joining the stupid program, claiming "I want you to have what I didn't have Mels." What her mother didn't know is that every time she had talked about one of the 'stupid things' Melody was forced to tune her out.

Blah Blah Blah.

Boy does she wish she could just lock herself in a safe and wait till the pageant had passed.

"Melody are you listening?" Her Mother snapped up at her.

'Shit' Melody thought.

Another time she had completely ignored her mothers words.

Her Mother angrily stood up and stalked out of the room. "We'll talk about this with your Dad when he gets home Mels."

And that was when Melody Realised she was screwed.

At school the next day Melody literally felt like jumping out of the school window. Her Social Studies teacher Ms. Kovarion was the worst teacher in the world.

"...During the Titanic's sinking and 11 year old boy was held back from boarding the life boats because with the hat he was wearing he looked like a grown man not a child thus... he went down with the ship.  
Kovarion finished with a smirk on her face as if she enjoyed the fact that the boy had perished.

Melody raised her hand with an angry expression. "Ms. Kovarion I don't see how the death of a young boy would be funny." She said angrily but as politely as she could.

"Oh, there is no reason to get harsh over it Ms. Williams, It's life and the boy was very ignorant for not showing the men in charge he was a mere child." She told Melody.  
"Most children in this world have that sense of ignorance." She finished with a cackle. "And Ms. Williams if you're still thinking about being in that beauty pagent I suggest shutting your mouth."  
She added.

"Mels? In a pageant?" Angie the winner of the pageant since fourth grade blurted. "She would only win if there was a fall on your arse award." She said making the class laugh and Melody glare ahead.  
Even though Angie had cursed in front of the teacher Melody was the only one sent to the Head Master's office. Kovarion would never get rid of her star student.

Melody seethed. The old bag was calling her stupid. The nerve!

The loud speaker came on. 'Ms. Kovarion, we have new student being introduced to the school, John Smith, you're his Second period we're sending him to you now.'

Ms. Kovarion grimaced. The last thing she needed was another brat in this stupid school. Melody quietly giggled at her teacher's ugly face. But she was not quiet enough.

"Melody Williams, Headmaster's office..." When Melody hesitated Kovarion raised her voice. "...NOW!"

Melody growled and quickly left the room sweeping papers onto the floor from her teacher's desk.

In the hallway Melody took her time. She was in no hurry to get to the Headmaster's office. She was going to give Angie a swift kick in the face later at Health. Yeah that would really make her day. What the hell did Angie have against her anyway? Was she possably jealous of her. She couldn't be, she had good looks, she was a cheerleader, had a boyfriend,  
her parents had money... What she couldn't understand is how a person who has everything could be so mean and ungrateful. 'I guess looks and money can't get you real happieness.' Melody thought. People... she'd have to bring up the subject with her friends Donna and Clara later. History and a little idol gossip never hurt anyone.

Melody's thoughts were interrupted by a boy bumping into her with a "-oof" All of her belongings scattered to the floor along with her.

"S-sorry." The boy said helping her pick up her things. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt a pair of jeans and some dress shoes, all appropriate for warm weather and skinny arms.  
He had green eyes and hair that flopped in front of his head. What captured her attention most was his chin. It was very sculpted for a boy his age and that was saying something coming from her. She is the sculptor. She quickly looked down in anger. She was thinking again.

"No problem, it's not like my day was gonna get any better." She said a little harsher than she wanted to sound. She looked up at him for his reaction, but he didn't look offended.  
He appeared to be smirking.

"Sorry," Melody said to him. "I wasn't mean to be hurtful, I'm just having a bad day." She told him. "Your the new kid, John Smith right?"

He flinched when she said his name, snapping out of whatever it is a boy thinks. "Uh, Yeah that's me John Smith, like the soldier, umm, how is it you know my name already?"

"Oh! I was just in Ms. Kovarion's class the old bag sent me out of the room for laughing at her." Melody said. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Melody broke the silence.  
"I'm Melody by the way." She Blurted holding out her hand. "Melody Williams, my friends call me, Mels." She finished smiling at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the bell. "See you around Williams." He said walking to his class.

"Oh boy..." Melody breathed out.

Well that was very Fast Paced! Review If you liked it :). 


	2. Chapter 2

**So**** this is really not easy to do so I'm just gonna come out and say it.**

**I'm Redoing Rocking The Melody for the purpose of I have been in school working my butt off with exams, and**

**the science fair for the past 2 weeks so I've had a lot on my plate.**

**Maybe over the break I can get some stuff done.**

**Basically I'm going to work hard on this and do extra planning and have the chapters ready to be posted.**

**Sorry for the Inconvenience.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**~Rise **

**P.S. Don't be sad because I may post some new stories that I come up with from the top of my head :).**


End file.
